


Benefits of Sharing Clothes

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel in Panties, Coming Untouched, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Season/Series 12, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas come back filthy from a surprise hunt and Cas needs to recharge his mojo. He can't just zap himself clean so Dean offers to let him borrow any clothing of his to change into after a shower. The next day Dean sees him in HIS panties and a slip of the tongue finds him on his back in Cas' bed!





	

****

“Cas? You look pretty zapped. Why don't you go take a shower and catch a nap?” Dean suggested. He was pretty beat himself. He and Cas had accidentally walked into a bar full of demons when they were supposed to be hustling pool and eating nachos. They took out a few with angel blades before Cas just smote the whole bar. They were Lucifer sympathizers anyway so Crowley took care of clean-up after a phone call.

Cas started to argue with Dean but it would just lead to a waste of time. Dean was a nurturer, a mother hen. He did the same thing with Sam and sometimes to an affronted Mary. He’d been the pack leader for so long. Cas voiced his only concern. “I need something to change into.” His suit was spattered with blood and booze. 

“Tell you what, I’ll grab some stuff and hit the shower first. You're welcome to borrow some clothes from my dresser to change into and tomorrow we’ll go shopping. You should pick out stuff you like and they’ll be here when you need them. You're home. Time to make it more...homey.” Dean patted his shoulder and headed out of the bedroom.

Cas was hesitant to rifle through Dean's belongings but he had permission. Still, he didn't want to just take something. He went for items in the back of the drawers, things Dean probably hadn't used for awhile. His hand passed over very soft fabric. He pulled out some pink underwear.

He’d had difficulty before with boxers and boxer briefs feeling too tight on his thighs. These looked more suitable except he was concerned about covering his genitalia. According to some articles he’d read he was considered well endowed. He took a faded tshirt and some flannel pants. 

After his own shower he felt clean and refreshed. The worn cotton of the shirt felt good against his skin. He stepped easily into the pink satin underwear and pulled them snuggly into place. They felt incredible. He wondered why Dean had favored boxers over these. He slipped on the pants and padded back to Dean's room.

“Feel better, Sunshine?” Dean smiled at him. He patted the bed beside him. “Wanna watch some Netflix?”

“Sure, Dean. I’d like that.”

***

They must have both dozed off at some point. Cas had his head on Dean's shoulder and the laptop was in sleep mode. The hunter stirred and looked at his watch. He shrugged off Cas to stretch and yawn. “Looks like we're up at a decent time. Want some breakfast or is your mojo back up?”

“Coffee is fine. I’m feeling mostly back to myself.”

“Crap. I forgot to throw our clothes in the wash last night. You gonna be fine wearing ‘lumberjack’ clothes out shopping today?”

“Dean...I was in a particularly bad mood that day…”

Dean smiled and smacked Cas’ chest with the back of his hand. “Just busting your balls a little. I was a little pissy that day, too.” He got up and went to the dresser for a couple pairs of jeans and socks and to the closet for some flannel. “I kind of like when you dress normal. Makes you look like a Winchester.”

Dean left him to change and put the coffee on. Cas decided to keep his underwear and try the ‘Winchester’ look. It wasn't bad. It was comfortable and functional. He supposed having more clothes like these would be sensible. He already knew he wanted more underwear like these.

***

Dean debated between Walmart and Target but settled on the latter because Cas probably leaned more to the hipster side of fashion. He loved pop music and the weird foods Sam was into like quinoa and kale. He even ordered microbrews at bars when they had them. He grabbed a cart and headed straight back to men’s wear.

He was tossing in stuff like socks and undershirts when he realized Cas had gotten distracted along the way. He took the cart to come find him and there he was in lingerie, picking one color each of a particular style of panty. “Cas? You got a girlfriend I don't know about?”

Cas put six pairs of satin underthings in the cart. “I find these quite comfortable.” He looked over the other things Dean had selected. The socks were plain. The shirts looked soft. “You obviously felt the same way at some point. The ones I borrowed are yours.”

Dean choked on his own saliva and sputtered.  _ Shit! _ Cas had found his little secret indulgence.  _ Wait, Cas doesn’t care. And he likes them. No. Don't think about your best friend wearing your panties. Fuck, now all I can think about is Cas in panties. _ He fought the flush rising to the surface of his skin.

“S-so you feel comfortable in those?” Dean gulped.

“I do. I was a bit concerned that they wouldn’t provide adequate coverage but that won't be an issue unless I get an erection.”

_ Chuckdamnit, how does he says that shit so casually? Adequate? Like he’s hung? Oh fuck me,  _ Dean thought to himself. He took a few deep breaths and composed himself. “Okay then. If you're all set here then we can pick up some jeans and another pair of boots.”

Cas nodded, unsure of why Dean seemed so unsettled about his choice in underwear. Perhaps showing him how well they fit later would ease his mind. He would let the subject drop for the time being and just enjoy his precious one on one time with Dean. 

***

Cas took his bags to his room and laid out his new clothes so he could remove tags and fold them neatly. He stripped out of his borrowed outfit with the intent to utilize his new loungewear. Dean said they had no open cases and deserved their downtime. 

“Hey Cas you wanna...fuck.” Dean entered the room to see the angel wearing nothing but the pink panties and clutching his pj pants.

Cas tilted his head. “I’m not opposed to that idea. It certainly would be an enjoyable way to spend the afternoon.”

Cas dropped his pants and advanced toward Dean.

The hunter was frozen in his place as strong arms wrapped around his neck and hot lips pressed to his. He maybe gasped or squeaked but his body responded before his mind could catch up. He grabbed a handful of satin clad ass and pulled Cas flush to him. 

_ Cas is such a good kisser and this is so fucking hot! His ass is so tight you could bounce quarters off it. Oh and his dick is getting so hard and so is mine and I didn't know how bad I wanted this.  _ Dean's head was swimming. His tongue was swirling with Cas’ and he was about ninety percent sure he was going to fuck his best friend.

He had to break the kissing to make sure Cas was on board. “You sure you want to, you know, fuck?”

Cas took Dean's hand and placed it on his straining erection. “I’m very sure, Dean. Now maybe you should strip and get on my bed.” 

Dean didn't question the very aggressive seraph. He peeled away layers with speed and precision he’d picked up over the years. He watched as Cas swept his new clothes to the floor and didn't protest when Cas pushed him back on the bed.

He kept the panties on. Dean was fully nude and in an obvious state of arousal. He kneed Dean's legs apart and settled himself down. He ground his bulge against Dean's and they both moaned with pleasure. The satin felt even better on his engorged cock.

Cas had witnessed many things about human sexuality in his time of observation. He wanted Dean. He’d wanted to take him to bed for years but they’d never progressed past flirtation. Now the hunter was panting and writhing beneath him. 

He didn't have any lubrication in his bedroom and he really didn't want to leave Dean. He improvised by sticking two fingers into Dean's mouth. “Suck,” he instructed before he bit lightly onto Dean's shoulder. Dean growled but complied.

_ He’s going to fuck me. Castiel, angel of the Lord is about to pound my ass into the mattress and I'm sucking his fingers like a greedy whore. I hope they're wet enough. Oh son of a- _

Dean flinched at the intrusion but he felt a cooling sensation follow. The burn eased as Cas worked the first finger in and out of him. He only felt the stretch of the second and then the third. His breaths came in short gulps. Sure he’d given a blowjob or hand job here and there over the years but he’d never had full on sex with another man.

Cas pushed the top of his panties down to reveal his thick, meaty goodness. Dean felt all the air leave his lungs when he watched Cas spit in his hand and slick the massive head. He tried to relax enough to let Cas in but it took a lot of pressure to pop past his rim, even after the stretching.

Dean dug his nails into Cas’ shoulders. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as the angel filled him. The cool grace swept in again, allowing him to unclench. When he was breathing normally again Cas resumed the deep kisses from before. He hitched up Dean’s leg higher and started to roll his hips.

“You feel so good, Dean. Better than I imagined.” Cas nipped at his ear then sucked lightly at his neck. He made long strokes in and out of Dean's hot channel. 

“You imagined this? Us?” Dean tossed his head back into the pillow, baring more of his neck to Cas.

“Of course, Dean. You’re very attractive. And the only person I trust to be intimate with.” He buried himself deep inside Dean, trying to find the best angle for both of them.

“You’re really hot too, Cas. So fucking sexy in those panties. Been thinking about you in them since the store.” Dean reached down to cop another feel of Castiel's ass.

“Why don't you wear them anymore?”

“Just sometimes. I wear them when I want to feel n-ahh! Oh right there, Cas! Yes!”

“Feel what, Dean?” Cas slammed into him at the same angle, causing his back to arch and scratches to bead up blood on Cas’ shoulder.

“Naughty. Sexy. It's my kink. I like to wear women's panties. Fuck, Cas I'm going to come soon if you keep hitting that spot.” Dean was practically sobbing. Cas wanted to bring him pleasure but he also wanted to take their time and make the afternoon of it.

“I'd love to see you wear them, peeking out of the top of your jeans. I’d want to just bend you over and take you right there with your panties down to your knees. Would you like that?”

“Yes! Yes! I want you to take me and fuck in my pretty panties!”

The dirty talk and the prostate pounding was too much for Dean. He hadn't come untouched since he was in his twenties and even then it was from dry humping in the back of his car. But he was so close that one more thrust and…”I’m coming, Cas! I'm coming. I’m coming.”

He squeezed Cas tighter inside him as hot cum pooled on his stomach. For a moment he thought he saw stars and feared passing out. He couldn't remember any recent orgasm hitting him that hard. Cas wasn't far behind him so he forced his eyes open to see the angel’s ‘O’ face.

He was beautiful. The cords in his neck stood out and he sucked in his bottom lip before his jaw went slack. Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head as he grabbed Dean’s hips and made his final deep thrusts. Dean felt every twitch and pulse as he was filled with Cas’ spunk. Cas let the waves of pleasure wane before pulling out.

Dean let his tired legs fall to the bed. He felt an ache and an emptiness. He’d just been fucked by an angel. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Would you wanna do this again?”

“Not immediately, but yes. You make a wonderful sex partner.”

Dean cringed at that. “Would you want more than that? With me?”

Cas smiled wide. “We already had the makings of a relationship without the sex. Now we have the sex.” He rolled over to look into Dean's eyes. “According to the wise woman, Charlie, being in a relationship means you will bring me takeout, kiss me, and touch my butt.”

Dean laughed in nervous relief. “If that's what you consider relationship material I guess you can count me in.” 

**  
“Good. After we clean up I want some Chinese.” **


End file.
